Life Of Megurine Luka (Home Alone Edition)
by Hagure Mei
Summary: What happens when Miku has to go to school while Luka gets to stay home? A peek at what Luka does when Miku isn't around.


The buzzing of an alarm clock left almost as soon as it came but woke Luka up nonetheless. The pinkette's sleepy eyes gazed at the petit moving figure at it got out of Luka's arms and off the bed. This made the pinkette groan in displeasure as the familiar body was now missing.

The teal haired girl walked to Luka's side of the bed and stroked her head trying to lull her back to sleep. "Shh, Luka. Go back to sleep. You don't have classes today, but I do. See you when I get back." After gently placing a kiss on the sleepy girl's forehead, Miku quickly got changed and headed out for school.

* * *

By the time Luka got up, the sun was already high in the sky as it shone through the bed room window which Miku purposely left open to make sure the pinkette woke up. Luka squinted her eyes as the sun blinded her and woke her up from her peaceful dream of Miku.

It was only 10 in the morning, way too early to wake up according to Luka, but she got up anyway seeing that she would have a hard time going back to sleep with the burning star shooting rays of light into her otherwise perfectly dark room.

The first thing Luka did after she brushed her teeth and washed her face was remove her bra and pants. She happily took them off and tossed them into a corner like nobody's business. _Remove bra and pants, check. _She mentally said to herself. Not that she had anything against pants or anything but walking around the house braless and pantless just gave her a feeling of freedom and happiness for some reason.

The pinkette then proceeded to the kitchen and was about to have breakfast only to realise her favourite cereal was finished. She looked around the pantry in hopes of finding something to eat but the remembered Miku wasn't there. She then opened the freezer and took out a tub of ice cream and sat in front of the TV enjoying it all while watching morning cartoons.

She ended up spilling some ice cream onto her shirt so she decided she needed a bath. She grabbed her favourite t-shirt which had 'Negitoro' boldly printed across it along with a pair of white panties and entered the bathroom. She didn't bother getting a pair of pants or bra since she wasn't going to wear them anyway. Once again, liking the feeling of freedom that came along with being pantless and braless.

After a long and soothing bath, Luka came out of the bathroom and grabbed Miku No.2 (Miku in pyjamas printed onto a body pillow) from a hidden compartment behind her and Miku's shared closet along with a pair of Miku's panties and wore them on her head with a goofy smile. She then went downstairs planning to waste time watching TV.

Luka took a quick detour into the kitchen grabbing a can of soda and a bag of chips in one hand while holding onto Miku No.2 in the other, doing all this with a goofy smile and Miku's panties on her head. She then situated herself crossed legs on the sofa right in front of the TV and began flipping through random channel while enjoying her snacks and hugging with Miku No.2.

Halfway through a cartoon, the doorbell rang causing Luka to rush to the door and open it. Meiko stood at the doorway gaping at what Luka was wearing then smirking. "Miku isn't home is she." The brunette stated all while looking at the confused pinkette. Luka suddenly realise what Meiko was referring to and quickly pulled off the panties from her head and hid her lower body behind the door. "Heh heh….. So what brings you to my doorstep, Meiko?" says Luka in a nervous voice.

"Oh, I was just here to return the CD I borrowed, here." Meiko shuffled through her bag and found the CD she borrowed and handed it to the pinkette half hiding behind the door. Luka use one hand to reach out and take the CD while the other held the door in front of her to block her lower half. Luka said a thanks and Meiko made a move to leave but had the urge to tease the girl before she did. "So… should I tell Miku about this?" said the brunette.

"NO! Please! No!" exclaimed Luka in panic fearing what would happen if her girlfriend were to find out what she did when she wasn't here. "Haha, I was just joking. No need to get all jumpy. I won't tell her. I'll be leaving now, bye." And with that the brunette left.

Still a little jumpy, Luka put the pair of panties back on her head and grabbed another tub of ice cream to calm her nerves. After she'd gone through half the tub of ice cream, the pinkette began to feel drowsy and dragged herself and Miku No.2 into their bed room and feel asleep there.

* * *

After a long boring day at school, Miku was glad she could finally go home to her beautiful pink haired girlfriend. When she entered their house, she found the TV still on and an empty can of coke, an empty bag of chips and a tub of half eaten ice cream on the coffee table.

Miku sighed. Sure Luka was kind and sweet, but she sure was hell of lazy. Miku turned off the TV and threw away the trash and put the ice cream back in the freezer. Miku went upstairs, wanting to scold her girlfriend for her laziness but found that she couldn't as she stared at the cutest thing ever. Luka sleeping in their bed hugging the body pillow the pinkette thought Miku didn't know about and sucking one of her thumbs. Minus the pair of panties on her head and she looked like an angel.

Miku gently pulled the pair of panties off the pinkette's head and put it back in the closet along with the body pillow. She then crawled into Luka's arms and snuggled into her slowly falling asleep herself.

* * *

Luka realised Miku No.2 was heavier than usual and tried to shift only to hear something breathing lightly on her. She slowly opened her eyes only to find a sleeping Miku on her, using her chest as a pillow. Realising the tealette was back, she quickly reached for her head where the panties should have been but they weren't. She also found Miku No.2 missing and wondered where it went but all the movement she was making caused her girlfriend who was sleeping on her to wake up.

"Good morning, princess" Luka said out of habit and smiled when the younger girl replied with a kiss.

Since the younger girl was still in her school uniform, Luka offered to cook dinner while she took a bath. The tealette accepted, grabbing her clothes and headed for the bathroom. When she heard the shower start, Luka quickly checked the closet only to find the pair of panties she took and Miku No.2 in there. She realised her girlfriend knew what she did but didn't dare to ask when she came down the stairs for dinner. They both sat at the dining table when Luka finished cooking and began to eat.

Even though Miku knew the answer to the question as the pinkette did the same thing every time she was home alone, she asked "So, Luka, what did you do today?"


End file.
